


Just Dance

by OverTheMountain



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMountain/pseuds/OverTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm attending an all boys school... Crazy I know but hear me out. I have a dream of getting a scholarship to a top ballet school however to get in I need top grades and my school just isn't cutting it. A friend of mine, Nico, has just been entered into the Goode Academy which has the highest results in the state.<br/>He doesn't want to go and so offers me the place. How bad can it be? Oh wait yes it's an all boys school and I'm a Ballerina.<br/>Enter Andrew Chase, now I've got to survive for a year hiding myself under a wig and some hideous sideburns... and try my hardest not to fall for my jerk of a roommate.... Senior year will be a piece of cake.</p><p>Percy Jackson is the king of Goode, captain of the swimming team and a womaniser with commitment issues. Finding himself roomed with the new weird kid isn't how he wanted this year to start. So he'll try anything to scare him off, what he didn't expect was a girl with a steely resolve, but then who would?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Off

"Sod this, it's never going to work!" I groaned in exasperation as I tried to unwind material that was bound around my chest. However I just ended up getting more tangled and I screamed in frustration before falling over on the floor of my best friends bedroom.

"How on earth are you a dancer, you're so clumsy?" I found the crooked smile of my best friend leaning over me. His black hair flopped over his brown eyes. He grabbed my hand before pulling me up onto my feet. I grumbled in protest before flopping down face first on the bed and stretching out my legs.

"It's much easier on pointe." I grumbled in the pillow.

"What, you mean walking?" He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. I felt something hit my back and soon I found myself buried until a pile of clothes that Nico, my best friend, had thrown over me. "For God's sake move, we've got a day until you go to school and you still look like a girl."

"Oh that's a surprise I mean it's not as if I am a girl or anything?" I sat up bunching up the clothes into a ball.

"Well you can't be tomorrow." I threw the clothes at Nico before standing up and walking over to his desk.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and flicked it on, "Crap Nico I need to go I can't be late for my first day back at the studio."

Nico groaned while picking up the clothes I had thrown at him, "Dear Lord I can't believe this stupid ballet thing is getting in the way. The plan will never work if you don't fully commit."

"Well I'm sorry but this stupid ballet thing is the reason I'm even doing this and trust me I'm very willing to commit to this. Now I need to go." With that I grabbed my gym bag which was on the floor by the door and ran out stopping to slip my feet into a pair of trainers that were left in a pile by the door.

Rummaging around in the bottom of my bag I found my keys and unlocked the door to my white Fiat 500. I threw the faded gym bag onto the seat beside me and stepped on the gas pedal in an attempt to make it to the studio on time.

 

Of course with my rotten luck I had no chance and ended up stuck in 3 separate traffic jams. I drove into the car park and reversed into my saved spot. I flung open the door and bolted towards the sliding entrance at the front of the studio. Waving to the receptionist, who simply signalled towards the door of the studio I nodded to her and ran through to the changing room.

Around me the rest of my class were already changed into an array of leotards and various gym wear. They were chatting and making their way through to studio 1. A few saw me and said hello but the majority of them walked past in an attempt not to be late.

I went to my regular corner and pulled my t-shirt over my head and grabbed my blue sports bra before putting on my favourite gym shorts. Pulling my dusty blonde hair back in a bun I grabbed my pointe shoes and walked through into the studio.

"Annabeth Chase, late on the first day. I hope you aren't going to continue this otherwise you have no chance for the scholarship." I cringed as my teacher, a stick thin Russian woman with a terrifying temper, shouted across the hall. I sat down on the floor and tied my ribbons around my ankle. As soon as I started to stretch I could tell that a month away from the studio had caused my joints to become stiff and that I was going to ache like hell tomorrow.

The class went on and I soon found myself stretching with my other best friend besides from Nico, Thalia. "So why were you late? I mean seriously the first day?" She looked at me pointedly while lifting my leg high above my head.

"Well I was at Nico's and we were working on the plan. I mean it all starts tomorrow." I winced as Thalia pushed my leg further up.

"Oh, of course the plan to get you into an all boy's school." Thalia rolled her eyes at me, she was the only other person who knew my intent however she didn't fully support it. Well not at all...

"I promise you it is the one way I can continue to dance." Thalia dropped my leg and I flexed it out.

"Of course.... I mean all you need to do is somehow gain entry to the top all boy's school in the area. Disguise yourself as a boy for an entire semester to get the grades you need for a scholarship of dance. All the while not missing a single dance rehearsal. Did I forget anything?? Oh yes the fact you have to live with boys, you the virginest virgin ever to virgin. You have barely spoken to a boy other than Nico since elementary school."

Instead of answering her I just walked over to the barre and started to practice my warmups. I mean it was true, boys weren't my natural forte but I needed to get this scholarship and I'm sure I could handle a few boys.

"Listen Annabeth, I'm sorry but even for you this sounds completely stupid, you just can't do it. No matter how much you want this it's impossible."

"Well I have to at least try. I need this scholarship, dance is the only thing I care about. And so far I'm not pulling the grade average I need to even try for it and the only way I can do it is by attending Goode. They've topped the league tables every year for 10 years or more. "

"Alright but you're going to need my help. I like to think of myself as a master of camouflage and general sneakiness, not to mention boys. Can you pick me up and hour or two after practice from my house?"

"Sure I'll take us over to Nico's."

"You two over there stop talking and continue to stretch." I groaned.

>

The rest of the lesson was tough, really tough. My feet were rubbed raw from my pointe shoes and all of my muscles ached.

After those 2 hours from hell I walked out to the lobby and found my class waiting for me. I teach a bunch of 9 year olds who have serious potential to grow up to be top quality dancers, well potential and a serious aptitudes for trouble.

"Come on you lot, get in the studio and start to warm up." I held open the door to the studio and leaned against it.

All of the girls ran past me after saying a goodbye to their parents. One of the smallest girls with her mousey brown hair in pigtails walked over to me holding a box.

"Miss Chase, I made you this I hope you like it." I opened up the box to find a necklace made of pasta and a lot of glitter.

"Thank you Grace it's beautiful now hurry up and join the other girls." I smiled encouraging at her as she skipped into the studio. Putting the gift into my bag I walked through the door into a room full of noise.

A smile crept over my face as I surveyed the class. I loved this so much and I wouldn't give it up for the world. These girls reminded me of myself when I was their age and they reminded me why I gave up so much to dance. Seeing them made me realise how much this plan needed to work.

I got my most teacherly voice ready and cleared my throat, "Alright everybody quiet!!"

 

I was now sat on the floor of my room with Thalia and Nico continuing to pack for me. I was mostly borrowing clothes from Nico however I had brought over some of my stuff which was being picked over by Nico.

"Hey, Annabeth are you even listening?"

"Huh?" I turned around, I hadn't been listening. I had been too busy looking at pictures of dancers on Pinterest.

"Of course she wasn't." Thalia stood up and grabbed my phone out of my hands. "Very pretty." She said before throwing my phone onto the bed.

"Okay Annabeth so we have- I mean I have hacked into the school data records and changed all the names and photos to the one's that we took last week." Nico started to go over the list he had written on the notepad on the desk. He enjoyed being organised and his entire house was covered with lists on every scrap of paper. A plan this size had meant hundreds of lists that covered every eventuality.

"So please remind me why you aren't going Nico, I mean the Goode academy is the best in the state. Surely it wouldn't be that bad?" Thalia was sat on top of a desk eating a pack of Doritos. I knew someone who wouldn't be happy about the crumbs that now covered his furniture.

Sure enough, Nico's fists were clenched and as he turned to Thalia he gave a look of distain."I'm a free spirit, I refuse to be chained down for another year of my life. I'm going to travel the world and see everything." Nico wistfully looked over to the world map on his wall which was marked with hundreds of pins. "And can you please clean up after yourself."

Thalia laughed and closed her packet of Doritos wiping her hands on her faded jeans. "And your parents? I mean I've met them Annabeth and they wouldn't be best pleased with this plan."

"Well mine think I'm going to the Goode academy and I've been working three jobs since Junior year so I've saved enough money to last me a year quite comfortably. My dad doesn't seem to care as long as I send him an email once or twice." Adam continued to fold the t-shirts and put them into my suitcase.

"And your's Annabeth?" I cringed and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Mine think I'm attending the Greenwood academy for girls. Nico has fixed it so that everything Goode sends will come to my parent's with Greenwood's logo on it. All thanks to our little computer genius over here." I tousled Nico's hair affectionately.

Nico and I went way back, we had been friends since Pre-school and were as close as siblings. While I grew up on the stage, Nico grew up behind a computer screen. By Middle School he could easily hack into the school system and remove detentions for us both. And now those skills had come in handy yet again.

"Annabeth listen to me, now!" I had completely drifted off, as I tend to do, and was only snapped back into reality by Thalia shouting at me.

"Sorry I was just-"

"I don't care. This suitcase is full of your uniform however underneath, if we lift it up we have all of your dance stuff. Please remember that if you miss a single lesson that you can't compete for the scholarship."

"I know I'll be fine I mean it's just a couple of boys. I'll be completely focused on dance."

"Of course you will."

I glared at my best friends as they cackled with laughter.

 

I adjusted the itchy wig that was pinned onto my head. This morning I had plaited my hair into a close crown before putting my short brown wig on my head. Now only two hours later my head was hot and itchy and I wanted nothing better than to pull it off my head.

I had binding wrapped around my chest, not that there was much there to hide. I pulled down the red jumper that was oversized in an attempt to hide my "curves".

My car was parked in the parking lot in front of Goode academy. This morning I had said my goodbye's to Nico at the airport. I think he was on his way to Italy when I last saw him. Then I had made my way to the academy.

I took a final breath before opening the door and taking a step out into the world of Andrew Chase.


	2. The Greek God

"Exc-Excuse me." I lowered my voice in an attempt to sound as manly as possible. The smell of two hundred boys was creeping up my nostrils, I'm sure that by the end of this I'd hate the smell of Lynx.

A large group of jocks pushed past me and I found myself pushed against the wall of the dorm corridor. They laughed and continued to strut down the corridor as if they ruled the world. Rolling my eyes, I stepped over the guy who was passed out, already, on the floor cradling a packet of hot pockets like a small child.

"Ugh." I pulled my suitcases behind me as I stared for the hundredth time at the scrap of paper that I held in my hand. "Dorm room 24..." I mused to myself as I passed by the obvious social groups. It seems even boys have their cliques.

Finally, I reached the grey painted door at the end of the corridor with a silver 24 on the door. I pushed open the door with my foot and found it empty. Well I say empty, it was covered in clothes. There were trousers and shirts everywhere, some were even hung from the light and they covered every inch of the floor.

I stepped gingerly into the room, tiptoeing around the boxers that were in the middle of the floor. I reached the spare bed that was the one thing not touched with the crap and put my bags on top of it. I scratched my head to try and relieve the pain that the wig was giving me. The binding around my chest was making me sweat horribly and I tried to adjust it around my chest, without much luck.

Looking around my home for the next semester I saw that rather eye-catchingly on the wall there was a collage of photos and posters, I walked over trying not to look at what I was stepping on. My eyes were drawn to a picture in the center that was of my roommate and his family.

In the picture there was a friendly looking couple who both wore huge smiles. the woman had brown hair that shone unlike my own, the father looked serious but there was an unmistakable twinkle in his eye. The family were on the beach and were soaked through however they all looked happier than I'd been in a while. In the middle of the photo there was a brother and sister. I crouched down to get a closer look.  
"Hang on- that's Grace." It was true, the little girl was one who I had seen only yesterday. I still had the necklace she'd made me in my gym bag. And there standing next to her was her brother- her brother the ancient Greek god. Hail Jesus.

I still remember the first time he walked into the studio 2 years ago. Not that I'm obsessed or anything, I don't tend to crush on boys but when I do I fall hard. And this boy was certainly one of those. His brown hair is always perfectly curled and, dear lord, save my sinners soul, his body. There are no words, apart from maybe perfection.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." I turned around to see the very boy- no wait man, definitely man in the doorway. He was wearing a shirt that very clearly showed off his very muscular body and a simple black pair of trousers.

"Are you stupid what the hell are you doing here." And his voice, I mean he could make angels sound like trolls. I'm doing it again, daydreaming. What had he been saying?

"You, are you deaf get the fuck out of here." Oh that however is not a word angels would use.

"Me." I squeaked as he started to walk towards me menacingly. Standing up, I coughed and lowered my voice before trying again. Words would be good right about now Annabeth. "Umm I'm Andrew Chase, I'm your new roommate." I smiled at him but all I got in return was a scowl as he went a flopped onto his bed.

"Of course I get stuck with the weird kid. How old are you? You're tiny." He propped himself up using a very muscular arm and stared at me with daggers.

"I'm a senior, I just-" my mouth flapped about as I tried to think of an excuse. "Well Percy, the reason behind my size is...."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Suddenly I was faced by a wall of muscle. Trying to escape he pushed me up against a desk and I struggled to think of an excuse and not to think about the abs just a small distance away from me.

"Umm-" I thought back to the time a few months ago that Thalia and I stalked him on Facebook. (Come on everyone's done it) There was something about a sport.... swimming. How could I forget the sight of him in swimming trunks. "I'm a huge swimming fan, I love to watch it and you're bound for the collegiate teams so I’ve heard." At this point I was guessing, however he looked like a pretty serious athlete and from the various medals and trophies around the room I guessed he was pretty good.

Percy looked at me as if trying to tell if I was lying. He squinted at me as if trying to something then shrugged and walked over to the bathroom, when he closed the door I took a deep breath and sighed.

As sound as I heard the sound of the shower I ran to my bag and rummaged around for my phone. I flicked it on and found Thalia’s number.

Annabeth: SOS my roommate is freaking Percy Jackson

I sat on the edge of my bed and tapped my feet on the floor as I took a closer look around. Most of the shelf space was taken up by trophies of some variety, on the collage wall there were ticket stubs to various concerts of bands I'd never heard of and a few shirtless pictures with the rest of the swim team that made very happy indeed.

Thalia: You mean incredibly hot and newly available Percy Jackson. Praise the Gods.

Annabeth: What other Percy do we know? And how do you know he's available?

Thalia: You say know... You do mean that we both happily stalk and salivate over every time we see him. And I heard it through the grapevine. His girlfriend cheated on him with a college guy so sadly for him but happily for us he's now on the market.

Annabeth: The exact same one and don't be happy about a relationship failing, it's not a good thing.

Thalia: Whatever plus at least something good could come out of this, I mean you get to see him shirtless any time you want.

I rolled my eyes at my friend, in a style I knew she would hate if she were here. Just as I did this the door to the room was pushed open by a brown curly haired boy. He was of medium height and very thin like a pole. He looked around as if looking for someone before his gaze landed on me.

"Are you Percy's new roommate?" The boy asked.

I nodded my head at the sudden intruder. "Well good luck to you with that, I'm Grover, the resident prankster and the begrudging best friend of the prize of Goode, Percy Jackson. Speaking of him where the fuck is he?"

Pointing to the bathroom I watched as Grover knocked on the door and shouted a whole load of curses that could have made Hades blush. I mean I'm no nun however I hardly swear, if you knew my parents you'd completely understand.

Percy walked out of the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head, I took a short breath at the glimpse at his well-toned body.

"Come on coach'll murder you if you're late. We've got to get to the welcome assembly." And without so much of a goodbye they walked out leaving me alone again in the tip of a room.

I flopped down on the bed and buried my face into a pillow. I had the welcoming assembly in a few minutes but for now I was just content to lie here on the hard bed.

After a while I woke up from a dream that mostly involved six packs, swimmers and mess everywhere. I stretched and looked at the clock to see what the time was.

As it turned out I was ten minutes late for the welcome assembly, I jumped up and ran along the corridor looking for anyone who could show me the way to the hall. It was a ghost town and I mentally cursed myself, the whole point of this operation was to not draw attention to myself and being late was not the way to achieve that.

While I was running I wasn't aware that my wig had gotten lost in movement until it landed on the floor behind me. I did a full turn and grabbed it off the floor before shoving it back on my head and set off running again while holding the brown hair on my head.

"You there, yes you." A strict voice called out to me, I turned around while still holding the wig onto my head. I turned around to find a boy with blonde hair slicked back with gel so much that you could still see the comb marks.

"Me?" I questioned pointing to myself.

"Yes you, what's your name? And what are you doing here?" The boy- see boy not a man, he is not worthy of that title. I mean even I could have taken him in a fight.

However, this was the point where I started to panic, my heart sped up as I tried to think of an excuse.

"I was just-" I stuttered.

"Hurry up and get to the main hall, don't make me write you a detention slip on the first day." I turned and tried to make a speedy exit but suddenly I heard I voice that I recognized. From my dreams- only joking but if it was you wouldn't see me objecting.

"Hey Octavian, long time no see. Now how about you leave my new roommate alone." As I turned around I saw Percy looking pretty darn gorgeous.

"Percy, they actually let you back here after the stunt you pulled last year. I suppose they need someone to pull down the grade average." Octavian retorted but I could see from the shaking of his legs that he was terrified and I don't blame him.

Percy laughed and started to walk over to him before standing over him menacingly. Octavian looked past him at me, I waved at him and then I watched in horror as my wig slid off my head and onto the floor. Octavian eyes widened in surprise as he saw my long blonde hair that was pinned up and as if the cogs clicked into place his eyes widened in realization.

"You're a gir-" I grabbed my wig off the floor and tried to to rearrange it on my head. Percy hadn't turned around, thankfully and Octavian had been cut off by Percy taking another step towards him.

"Run along now Octavian, you don't want to be late." Saying that Octavian did exactly that and walked off as fast as humanly possible.

Just as I managed to quickly put my wig into position Percy turned around. "Don't expect me to do that again for you."

And with that 'my knight in shining armor' was gone and I still wasn't at the meeting. I set off on the way to the main hall.

>

I managed to reach the hall just in time and slipped into a seat at the back. Due to my lateness I found myself sat next to some geeky looking kids who were discussing something in a sort of code language.

Slumping back into my chair I listened to the Headmaster come on stage and talk about grade averages and some other stuff. Then up came the Head Boy who I found with complete surprise was Octavian. Great!

Then the swim team were brought on stage and I watched as Percy shook the hand of the Headmaster and received a very large trophy which I knew would join the clutter in our room. Percy turned to the audience and received a cheer as he punched the air. I guess that's what it's like to be popular.

When the Headmaster finally ushered the team off stage he stood behind the podium and cleared his throat. "Now we are going to be renting out some of the rooms to companies for their use. The theatre will also be used by a local dance school for their final performance and so will be rehearsing here most days. Boys I hope that you will keep out of their way. That's all for now, dismissed."

Shit, there is only one local dance school. The boys however looked ecstatic at the possibility of having girls in their school. The geeks I was sitting next to looked as if all of their Christmas' had come as once. Just then I felt a buzz in my pocket and I pulled out my phone.

Thalia: Did you here that the final show is in the theatre of Goode??

Annabeth: Yes I did, but that can't be that bad. I mean I'm less likely to be late and the venue look's great.

Thalia: Well apart from the fact we have all of our rehearsals there from now on.

Annabeth: And hanging around as a girl is bound to get me noticed by someone. They can't be that clueless. Can they?

Thalia: Well.... Good luck with that.

Annabeth: THALIA!! You have to help me it's your duty as best friend.

Thalia: I'm no miracle worker but okay, I’ll think about what we can do.

I put my phone back in my pocket and was walking back towards my dorm room behind the crowd of boys when suddenly I was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update but here it is, if you want more take a look at my other Percabeth story and also my Wattpad account,  
> I love you all so much, thank you  
> Liv


End file.
